


First Olympics

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 23-year-old virgin Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Demisexual Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Humour, Katsuki Yuuri is demisexual fight me, Katsuki Yuuri was a virgin before Victor, M/M, OC Aina, Olympics, Olympics 2018, Podium Family, VictUuri, Victor's forehead, Victuuri baby, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: The first Olympics for Yuuri, Yuri, and a little someone Victor brings along as a surprise...





	First Olympics

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, so this was written last year, and with little consideration for the Olympic timeline, their ages, etc... Realism obviously wasn't a concern for me here, so fight me.

South Korea… 2018… Yuuri couldn’t believe he was actually here. He stood to one side, trying to stay out of everyone’s way while still remaining in sight so could find him when he got here. 

It was a few minutes later when Victor arrived, and he wasn’t alone… He was carrying Aina, their 7-month-old daughter. Aina looked as if she was perfectly at home surrounded by this many people, staring around the registration room with round, curious eyes. 

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open. 

“What is she doing here?” he hissed, hurrying over to them both. He gave Aina a quick forehead kiss, then glared at Victor. “She’s barely old enough to travel… She only just had her first set of immunisations last month!”

Victor was visibly unconcerned. “I’m your coach and she’s our daughter - of course she had to come! I couldn’t leave her behind with someone else looking after her when I promised her she would see her Otōsan at his first Olympics!” 

“First, and last, you old men”, Yuri shot at them as he approached and dumped his skating bag deliberately on Yuuri’s foot. Yuuri gave him an exasperated look. 

“You’re not going to let this go, are you? Honestly, I’m 26, my body isn’t going to manage more than two seasons after this one even if I tried. I know you’re disappointed, but there’s plenty of other competition out there. And you know Victor and I will always be there.” When Yuri scowled and made snorted derisively, Yuuri quickly added “If you want us to.”

“And Aina”, Victor quickly added. “Aina will be there to watch you compete, too.”

“Yes, well, back to Aina being here…”, Yuuri said, crossing his arms and turning back to Victor. “What were you thinking? The Olympics is no place for a baby! Is she even allowed here?”

“Of course she is! I looked into it. Look, she’s even got her own ID card! And she’ll be staying with us on the outer edge of the Olympic Village. You know, in case she has a rough night and cries heaps, or we need to leave quickly or something. I’ve got it all sorted - even the ISU are aware. I’m not completely irresponsible.”

Yuri scoffed. Yuuri also remained unconvinced, one eyebrow raised while he tapped his foot repeatedly on the floor.

Perhaps to avoid the accusatory stare, Victor busied himself shifting Aina to his other arm, then adjusted her onesie. “I’m your coach, and she’s our daughter. In fact, as your mini-coach she has a few things to run through with you about your programmes. Namely the height of your quads. Come on, she needs to be here, Yuuuuuuri!”

Yuuri sighed at Victor drawing out the sound of his name like that, knowing he’d already lost. “Fine”, he grumbled, then held out his arms with a smile. “Pass her over. I guess I can’t say I’m not pleased to see her.”

Victor positively beamed at having got his way, watching Yuuri bounce a still very solemn-looking Aina. 

“Why’s she so serious today?” Yuri asked, frowning. “She’s usually so, excited and, well, babbly.”

“I guess there’s plenty to watch”, Yuuri mused, eyes following the direction of he little girl’s gaze to a table surrounded by bustling people carrying numerous papers. “Hopefully that means you’ll sleep well tonight, hai?” 

“She’s always been a good sleeper, though, haven’t you, Aina?” Victor crooned. “But she’s not much of a morning person so far. I wonder who she gets that from?” Victor teased, blue eyes glittering as he smirked at his husband.

Yuuri gave him a sarcastic smile and kissed Aina on the cheek, making her squeal joyfully and reach for his glasses. He nimbly pulled his head back out of her reach and began to lead the small group out into the hallway so they could find their respective accommodations. Victor picked up Yuuri’s abandoned sports bag, 

Yuri followed closely behind, rolling his eyes. “Did she get ANYTHING from you, Victor? I mean, you’re sure they used your sperm when making her? Honestly, she looks so much like Yuuri, and he didn’t even directly contribute to her since, it was his sister who donated the eggs.”

“Yes, but Mari and I share a lot of DNA”, Yuuri pointed out. “Not to mention a lot of typical Asian characteristics, like my dark hair and brown eyes, are dominant so are inherited more.”

“And she is like me!” Victor insisted, grabbing Aina back and guiding her to snuggle into his neck. “She’s just… more like me on the inside!”

“She got your forehead, though”, Yuuri pointed out, trying not to smile. 

“God help her”, Yuri said in undertone that nevertheless carried in the otherwise deserted corridor. 

“Hey!” Victor pouted. But his expression immediately softened into an adoring smile as he held Aina up to his eye level. “Well, more room for kisses, then, da?”


End file.
